The enigmatic shadow
by HaZmAtlightning
Summary: this follows the story of Anon, an outcast that escapes irk and finds himself on a unfamiliar planet with familiar faces  rated t for language


this takes place after the series aprox 7 yrs there is ZaTr in it so... oh yeah and maybe an OC romance too anyways...

_  
chapter one... broken home, broken soul

As far as i can remember, ive always hade this weird ability. to intantly change the energy around me into green electricity, some call it a power, i call it a damned curse. never shown any love, found myself half dead in an alley way. i have barley any recollection of it, what i do remember is that there was some kind of an elctrical storm, a blackout, and some being with a giant floting jet on his back bringing me to two tall creatures. This all happened while i was a little smeet so its all a dark haze, and every time i think about it it fuels me with rage, and not your typical kind of anger,but some kind of rage that makes me want to turn every irken filled room into a slaughter house. and i cant control it. All any one has ever done for me is ethier beat the living shit outa me, or spat in my face. for years i have hidden myself in the broken district on irk, hiding among the rooftops afraid to come down, to afraid to be beatin half to death *again*, or afaid that i may kill someone myself...

(3rd person view)  
(A/N his name is short for Anonomys cuz i couldint think of a beter name)

"well now what im i going to do" the irken teen Anon had asked himself " ive ben left to die in this district for 17 years, left to my own divices to die here" the hollow teen had muttered to himself, "a belief that tall creatures should be worshiped, Feh" he spat "these people are as idiotic as they are damned" walking himself along the shattered rooftop, he continued takling amongst himself "those two are no leaders, if anything just two selfish, and pathetic weaklings, who spend all there time eating" as he spat out the last words he jumped into his makeshift "home". on his way down he aw somthing strange in the distance and decieded to see what it was.

(Anon's PoV)

"what the hell is that" i thought as i decended ino my "home", assoon as i hit ground zero, i went out and headed that direction. "well,well,well a broken voot crusier..." as i finaly found the object although it didnt appear completly destroyed "hmm... well better see what i can find" and with that i jumped into the broken ship, upon entering i found a disabled S.I.R unit, the power was at full, it just wasnt on for some reason when i saw that little S.I.R an unknown memory passed through my head it was when i was a smeet *again*, up untill the point in the alley is all i remember but that little guy made me remember that irkens arent all stone cold...

(3rd person)

the memory hadbrought Anon to his knees, he thought he was alone his entire life, and that robot made him remeber he HAD a family, but hardly remebers anything about them, or why he left, he only remembers the fact that he HAD family,then a thought that made him stop cold, flashes of red and sceaming, the words "RUN TORK AND DONT LOOK BACK" but who was tork and why was he in Anon's memories. Thats when Anon noticed a sir uinit in his memories that he had gotten along with, and he looked at the deactivated unit on the floor. "so, your tork eh?, i suppose i should be thanking you but i doubt you can hear me" the teen said realizing he found a freind he thought was long gone. then he heard somthing like a beep or somthing.

(Anon's PoV)

"hmm?" i turned around and noticed a holographic letter showing up. i went over to it and read it.

"Dear Anon well first off i doubt you remeber the incident that took your family, but omega had told me that if the tallest gaurds had found you all that he would have tork take you to the broken district in the voot crusier your in, if you are reading this it means you are now of age and able to handle yourslef on other planets behind tork is a button that will set the ship in repair mode and also reactivate tork (so you wont be lonley on your trip) anyways now that this has been cleard up and 7 yrs after your family have died the gaurds might have figured the only place you are is the broken district, possibly from the shadow of the ruins rumor ("heh im famous" i thought) if they show up earlier than expected then your going to have to fight anyways hurry up and activate everything careful out there,  
Omega"

(3rd person)  
"who was Omega" Anon thought, possibly a figure from his past. but he headed ofer to the lifeless S.I.R. and hit the button the ship in electronic voice said "REPAR MODE INITIATED" and along with that the little robot, hazily, came to life "huh where am i" tork said grogily, "hey buddy how ya been", tork snaped up and said "HALT YOU ARE AN INTRUDER","relax tork, its me,Anon, youve ben out for seven years and ijust reactivated you" "huh, ma-MASTER" the little robot said hapliy and huged the sleek green hooded creature. "good to se you to buddy." said Anon

xXx

it had been two days and the black and crimson voot had not yet finnished repairs, "computer, how much longer?" Anon had asked, "75% done" "only 30 minitues left until we leave tork" just then Anon had heard a nosie "master?, who's there" tork asked "idon't know, BUT THEY ALREADY CROSSED THE LINE, TORK GET INSIDE, TORK GET INSIDE, things are gonna get bloody" Anon warned. He knew the tallest's soldier's had found them, and he was going to fiht till his last breath...

i hope you liked it please review and if i get good reveiws then i will make a second chapter


End file.
